Forever Loved
by MKatic24
Summary: After Kate has been shot she admits to Castle that she heard him while still in the hospital. Kind of a different way that Caskett got together. First ff so take it easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey I'm Claire and this is my first ff so take it easy on me!_

* * *

 **Chapter One  
**

"For us there is no victory, there are only battles." That was the last thing Kate remembered before she saw Castle diving for her.

"Kate I love you." Castle said as Kate was bleeding out on the ground after being shot. That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

 _Later in the hospital..._

"You did this to her!" yelled Josh as he shoved Castle against the hospital wall. Luckily before Castle could respond Espo and Ryan came down the hall.

"Hey break it up!" said Espo as he separated them. "What the hell is going on here!"

"Castle is the reason why Kate is in there fighting for her life!" Josh answered angrily

"Hey it is NO ones fault but the guy who shot her!" Espo replied

"You better hope to god that Kate lives!" Josh screamed at Castle as he started running down the hall.

* * *

 _A couple days later...  
_

Castle walks up to Kate's room withe a vase of flowers. As he looks in he sees Josh sitting next to Kate talking to her. He takes a deep breath and walks in. At the sound of the door opening Josh and Kate look up. Josh frowns and Kate smiles glad to see Castle.

"Hey, Castle" says Kate smiling.

She turns to Josh and says, "Josh could you please give us a minute?"

"Yeah, sure" Josh reluctantly agreeing. With that Josh stands up and leaves.

"Hey, Kate" says Castle.

She has been debated wither or not if she should tell Castle the truth but she has come to a decision.

"I heard you" Kate says quietly hoping Castle wouldn't hear.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N 2: I know this chapter is pretty short but I want to create suspense so I can keep you guys interested!

\- Claire 3


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I sincerely apologize to all of my readers. A small family emergency happened and I couldn't write under those circumstances so I apologize and I hope I didn't lose any my readers because of that.  
_

* * *

 _Previously on Forever Loved...  
_

 _"Hey Castle", Kate said.  
_

 _"Hey Kate", Castle replied._

 _"I heard you", Kate said quietly so Castle wouldn't hear her._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Castle thought she said "I heard you", but he had to make sure.

"What?", Castle asked.

 _Of course he heard me,_ Kate thought to herself. "I heard you, Castle", Kate said louder.

"Heard what?", Castle asked still confused.

"When I was shot at the cemetery you said you loved me, did you mean it?", Kate replied.

"Kate I would never say anything to you that I don't mean okay?", Castle had to make sure Kate understood him.

"Okay", Kate said smiling.

"Do you feel the same way?", Castle asked hesitating a little bit. Kate was surprised by his question and was silent. After awhile she looked up and Castle had a disappointed expression on his face. _Why is he looking at me like that, oh_ Kate thought to herself. He took her silence as rejection. As he was about half way to the door Kate spoke up.

"Yes Castle", Kate blurted out as he was about to open the door to leave.

At the sound of her voice he turned around with a megawatt smile on his face as he did something he has wanted to do since he first met her. He took two long strides back to her bed and covered her lips with his. As soon as their lips touched a spark of electricity ran through her body. Her tongue begged for entrance which he granted. Suddenly one thought came to his mind _Josh._ He pulled away quickly.

"What was that for?", Kate asked very confused.

"Josh", Castle said quietly with a sad expression.

"Oh", Kate replied disappointed.

"I'm so sorry Kate I shouldn't of done that when I knew that you were with Josh", Castle said apologetically.

"I'll talk to him, I should have never dated him when I knew I had feelings for you", Kate said feeling guilty.

"Kate no I didn't mean that you had to break up with him", Castle said quickly.

"Castle I want to break up with him when you kissed me I felt electric something that never happened when Josh and I kissed", Kate said.

"Kate I"... Castle was cut off by Kate's voice.

"Castle please listen to me", Kate said waiting for Castle to reply before she continued.

"Okay", Castle replied.

"Castle what I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you not Josh", Kate continued.

Castle's head shot up. "Really?", Castle said very surprised.

* * *

A/N 2: I know Kate is way OOC but i wanted her to be a little more open in my story. I understand if you don't want to read anymore because of it.

TBC...

-Claire


End file.
